kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lachesis Nikephoros
Lachesis Nikephoros is a character from Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. A mercenary relatively unknown from the rest of the universe, Lachesis was raised from a tribe of warriors, and upon the completion of her training as top of her class was given the title of Lachesis. Early Life Lachesis, born Nikephoros was born 1 October 156 BDC. It is currently unknown as to which world she is from, though it is percieved that another of her tribe two hundred years later, Lachesis Athene, was also from the same world. Nikephoros' life was relatively unknown to historians. From what could be peaced together, growing up, she was raised in a village of warriors and like all the other children she was trained in martial arts to use different weapons, as well as her bare hands to fight. As part of her individual training she took up clerical duties and gained the ability to use healing magic. Due to this training she was able to surpass her peers and was named the new Lachesis. With her training complete she was given leave to travel the world to bring honour both to her village but also the Lachesis name. Due to their way of staying neutral in times of conflict Lachesis decided to take up the role of mercenary to increase her experience and start making a name for herself beyond her title. Marche au Supplice Appearance & Attire Stands at 5”1 and weighs 105 lbs, she has dark blue hair that reaches down to her knees, it is tied in a ponytail at the back and left to hang naturally. Her eyes are light brown and her skin is light and smooth and she has a slim build. She wears armour covering almost all of her body, on her upper body she has torso armour covering up to her bust and gauntlets covering up to her elbows with armoured armguards reinforcing them. Over this she has light white and red robes with shoulderguards on her torso and a purple half skirt beneath this with small armour plates along it. Underneath this she wears armoured thighboots with shinguard reinforcement. On her head she wears a horned crown at the back with two lightning bolt shaped decorations. Personality Is highly formal when addressing people and is primarily no nonsense and businesslike when dealing with anyone. She has a habit of being overly polite, sometimes to the annoyance of others. Due to the pressure of her title she doesn't take well to being talked down to or treated as inferior or not good enough and will react to prove otherwise. Among friends she can gradually relax and accept kindness though tends to fall back on her professionalism when in an uncomfortable situation and stress her position as a warrior. When it comes to relationships or anything related Lachesis is quite pure minded and a touch naïve, due to being trained to fight from her early years she has little knowledge of anything else which can leave her largely blind to what other people would consider awkward. She also has difficulty accepting playful compliments that deviate from her combat ability and thinks of it as talking down to her, with barely suppressed annoyance. Weapons & Fighting Style Uses a 5”3 high spear as her weapon, despite her size she can wield it with effortless speed and rapid thrusts. The length of the handle is made of metal and shaped ordinarily while nearer the blade it extends to a diamond shape with the blade fitting snugly at the top with a glowing blue. This being magically forged as a crystal to be able to cut magic. Trivia *Lachesis Nikephoros was made by Mortel of Vagrant Epochers. He is also the creator responsible for Tsuki and Lachesis Athene from Kingdom Hearts: The Unsung War Trilogy. Category:Unsungverse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice Category:Characters